


Sky High

by CaitClandestine



Category: Fortnite (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitClandestine/pseuds/CaitClandestine
Summary: Jake doesn't pick Mitch up from the airport.
Relationships: Mitchell Power/Jake Wahlberg, Robert Latsky/Lachlan Power
Kudos: 2





	Sky High

**Author's Note:**

> supposed to finishing up stuff not writing new stuff but here we are lol

Jake doesn't pick Mitch up from the airport.

As soon as Mitch passes through customs successfully – seriously, the whole process scares him, always makes him think he's carrying a whole suitcase of drugs and has somehow just forgotten – he's turning his phone on, making sure he's on the right roaming so Lachlan doesn't have to pay another giant bill for him and promptly receiving a flood of texts.

He means a flood too, he was expecting a couple from Jake about you know, picking him and being excited but as the number hits well into the twenties he's a little concerned that somethings happened and as he starts opening them something definitely has.   
_  
So excited Mitchy have a safe flight love you_

_sorry you're probably on the plane already but I love you anyway_

_if you didn't live so far away you'd be here by now_

_going shopping for food gonna buy you all the maple syrup just to lick it off ;)_

_also got you a SURPRISE_

_and me_

_stopped by my fav store too gonna treat you good_

_Okay i'm a little bit high right now maybe a good thing ur flight is so long_

_OH I AM A LOT HIGH_

_LOVE YOU_

_love you too_

_lol that me  
_  
The more he reads the more Mitch has a sneaking suspicion that Jake isn't waiting for him outside like he said would. It's a little annoying considering they've been planning this for months, been missing each other for months and now Jake's too fucking baked to come get him, probably fast asleep by now having eaten all the food he'd bought. He doesn't have it in him to be mad though, knows how stressed out his boyfriends been, how he generally takes the edge of just a little instead of what's probably an overexcited little bit too much right now. Mitch himself isn't super into it but he's not opposed to a little treat now and then, happy to let Jake spoil him with his apparently expensive taste.

At least they're staying at Rob's place while he's in Brisbane with Lachy, right in the centre of the city so the inevitable Uber he's going to have to get won't take too long. He does that, cringes at the exchange rate and drags his bags what feel likes several kilometres outside to wait, returns to the messages.  
 _  
Want you so much right now_

_you have no idea_

_so fucking ready for you to come home and COME HOME YOU KNOW WHAT I MN_

_trying so hard to wait for you_

_literally hard_

_Mitchy mITHC MITCHELL_

_customs_

_hurry up_  
  
Mitch has to try very hard not to think too deeply about what Jake's saying, what might be waiting for him when he finally gets well, home. He's sure there's no hiding how red his cheeks are from his driver, who confirms it by winking at him, says something about a proper welcome to Canada.

There's been no new messages for the last fifteen minutes and the anticipation is killer. Rob's already given him a spare key and he fumbles with it in the lock, palms sweaty and when he finally breaks through and drags his bags across the threshold there's nothing. No Jake, no signs of him and the apartment is oddly still.

He takes a minute to detour to the fridge for a bottle of water, mouth dry both from the travel and the thought of finding Jake upstairs in any form, he's missed him so much it's ridiculous how his heart aches just to look at him in person again, sleeping or not.

With still no sign or sound of Jake Mitch treks up the stairs, really hopes that he's not going to find the other in Rob's bed because there's a line and that's it but thankfully the spare room has the only thing he's ever wanted. 

Jake's there alright, all the blankets thrown from the bed, a knocked over packet of Skittles on the bedside table and right in the centre of the sheets he's sprawled naked on his back, legs spread and the pink jewelled end of a certain toy Mitch knows he adores. 

He chokes, nearly stumbles from the way all his breath seems to leave him in a rush at the sight in his hurry to cross the room, skidding to a stop just beside the bed.

“Oh my god” Jake drawls loudly, finally noticing him, “You took so fucking long to get up here what were you even doing”

He's looking up at him with wide eyes, a huge delighted grin on his face, hands reaching out for him and Mitch finds himself climbing up next to him, lips meeting in a fierce kiss and Jake tastes like joy and chocolate, whining into his mouth.

“Fuck me” Jake groans, “Missed you, been waiting so long”

Mitch hesitates, pulling ever so reluctantly away and Jake whimpers, nipping at his shoulder.

“I've just been on a plane for a whole day” He mumbles, “Maybe I should shower”

He's kind of gross right now, got pretty nervous and sweaty during a few minutes of turbulence and as much as he wants – and he surely, surely wants – he's not sure. He always makes sure he's clean and fresh for Jake, they haven't been together for that long.

“No” Jake replies immediately, arms wrapping around him and pulling him across him, hands sliding up under his shirt, “Want you, don't care, you're fine”

“At least let me brush my teeth or something” He protests, even though he's already had Jake's tongue down his throat it's the principle of the thing but Jake just holds him tighter, biting at his neck and grinding up against him before he's sitting up and suddenly his cocks all Mitch can focus on, jutting thick and hard from his body as Jake starts trying to untie his shoelaces, fumbling at the knots and growling in quick frustration.

“Are y-”

“Mitchy please” Jake whines, interrupting him, “M'so high and so horny that if you don't get in there soon i'm going to finish all by myself and I really wanna welcome your cock home, please”

With they way Jake's looking at him – like he's the only thing in his world right now – Mitch doesn't have it in him to say no, not if Jake's not bothered.

“Okay okay” He murmurs, pushing Jake's hands away from his shoes, “Let me”


End file.
